Frappucinos
by regnogsky
Summary: Dua gelas frappucino yang menemani Jaejoong dan Yoochun-lah yang menjadi saksi. Read inside! Chunjae and Yunjae. Dedicated to all DBSK lovers. :


Yoochun x Jaejoong / Frappucinos

Title: Frappucinos

Author: Novan Schiffer/ vianda_pyon / Me XDD

Pairing: Yoochun x Jaejoong with slight Yunho x Jaejoong

Disclaimer : DBSK dan anggotanya bukan milik saya... ;A;

Warning : YAOI. dan semi-AU ?

**'Yoochun, aku akan datang ke rumahmu… tunggu aku, jangan pergi kemana-mana –Joongie'**

Yoochun menutup layar ponselnya. Ada apa dengan Jaejoong? Baru kemarin pria cantik itu meminta Yoochun untuk datang ke rumahnya pada malam ini. Ia berkata bahwa Yunho akan segera pulang dari Jepang. Jaejoong bermaksud merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk mereka bertiga. Pada pagi hari tentunya. Karena Yunho akan sampai ke Seoul pada pagi hari.

Ia melirik Jam dinding yang ada di sudut ruangan. Pukul 22:18. Yoochun menghela nafas. Ia baru saja akan pergi ke rumah Jaejoong ketika handphone-nya bergetar. Pertanda bahwa sebuah SMS telah masuk. Kim Jaejoong memberitahunya bahwa ia akan datang ke rumahnya. _Kenapa?_ Yoochun bergumam. _Bukankah Yunho akan tiba beberapa jam lagi?_ Yoochun menggaruk kepalnya yang tak gatal. Bingung. _Ia datang untuk menjemputku? Tak biasanya…_

Pemuda berambut hitam itu memainkan ponsel flap-nya yang berwarna merah metalik.

_Apa aku harus menelepon Yunho?_ Yoochun berfikir. Lalu menekan keypad berwarna hijau di ponselnya. Daftar _call history_ langsung menyambutnya. Dan nama yang paling atas ada adalah Jung Yunho.

Ia menutup lagi ponselnya. _Tidak,. Ia baru saja meneleponku dua jam yang lalu…_

Merasa lelah akan hal yang dipikirkannya. Yoochun memutuskan untuk duduk di ruang TV. Menunggu Jaejoong hingga kekasih Jung Yunho itu tiba di rumahnya.

Jaejoong begitu pucat. Itu hal yang pertama kali terlintas di otak Yoochun ketika ia membuka pintu, dan mendapati sosok terindah dalam hidupnya itu berdiri di tangga kayu yang ada di depan pintu bercat putih miliknya.

Yoochun khawatir. Namun seulas senyum tipis yang terpahat di wajah pucat itu membuatnya menangkis segala prasangka buruk yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Jaejoong melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia duduk di sebuah sofa kecil berwarna hitam yang ada di depan perapian. Bayangan api menari dengan lincah di mata _onyx_ miliknya. Juga memberikan efek berkilauan pada rambut raven yang jatuh dengan halus ke pundaknya. Jaejooong mengenakan celana panjang berwarna khaki dan sweater abu-abu.

_Manis._ Pikir Yoochun.

"Kau mau _Frappucino_?" Tanya Yoochun. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Biar kutebak. Vanilla?" Yoochun tersenyum. Jaejoong memandangnya sebentar. Lalu tersenyum tipis. "Ne." Balasnya singkat. Yoochun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Yoochun…"

"Hmm?"

"Boleh pinjamkan aku selimut?"

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas sofa. Memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Dingin sekali…" gumamnya. Yoochun berkedip heran.

"…Tentu,"

Dua cangkir Frappucino telah tersedia di atas meja kayu. Minuman kesukaan Jaejoong. Di samping cangkir tersebut, ada sebuah radio kecil dan vas dengan ukiran akar pohon yang berisikan setangkai bunga Magnolia.

Yoochun menatap pria cantik yang kini sedang duduk di sampingnya. Garis wajahnya memang benar-benar terlalu halus untuk dikategorikan sebagai wajah seorang lelaki. Bulu matanya yang lentik, bibirnya yang merah, dan kulit yang seputih salju mampu membuat seluruh wanita dan juga pria bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Termasuk Jung Yunho… dan dirinya sendiri.

Yoochun tersenyum pahit. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada api unggun yang berpijar dengan tatapan kosong. Lagu 'Stand By U' dari Tohoshinki mengalun lembut dari radio kecil yang ada di samping vas bunga Magnolia.

Ah, Jung Yunho. Sahabatnya. Kekasih orang yang _dicintainya…_

Sudah berapa lama Yunho dan Jaejoong berpacaran? Setahun? Dua tahun?  
Ah… Yoochun sudah tidak ingat lagi. Yang Ia ingat hanyalah betapa hancurnya hatinya ketika ia menyadari bahwa kedua sahabatnya itu telah jatuh cinta.

***Flashback***

_Jaejoong menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Yoochun membaca buku novel di sudut ruangan. Sementara Yunho sibuk bermain PS3._

_"Hei! Kalian berdua~ Bantu aku doong~" Rengek Jaejoong. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan kedua lukisannya. Salah satu diantaranya akan dipajang di Festival Seni Seoul._

_Yoochun tertawa kecil ketika Jaejoong menarik-narik lengannya. Berusaha menjauhkannya dari buku novel bersampul jingga yang Jaejoong yakin tebalnya mampu menyaingi buku kumpulan rumus Fisika milik Changmin._

_"Bantu aku untuk memilih salah satu diantara lukisan ini…" Ucap Jaejoong. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap hasil karyanya. Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap pada 2 buah lukisan di hadapannya._

_Di sebelah kiri. Terdapat lukisan seorang anak kecil yang sedang duduk di padang rumput yang luas. Kedua tangannya membentang lebar, seolah-olah ingin meraih sang rembulan yang muncul di balik awan hitam yang menurunkan hujan._

_Sementara di sebelah kanan. Terdapat lukisan yang menunjukan seorang malaikat yang sepasang sayap abu-abunya patah disebuah gang kecil. Malaikat itu menangis, ia hanya ditemani seekor kucing hitam di gang kecil itu. Tanpa ia sadari. Seorang pemuda berjaket cokelat sedang menatapnya dari balik tembok._

_Yoochun berpikir keras. Susah sekali menentukannya._

_"Kurasa aku lebih memilih yang di sebelah kiri.. Aura anak kecil itu nampak bahagia…" komentar Yoochun._

_"Benarkah?" Tanya Jaejoong._

_"Kurasa yang di kanan lebih baik." Yunho tiba-tiba berbicara. Jaejoong dan Yoochun langsung meliriknya._

_"Kau tahu kan… Maksudku orang yang sedang menatap sang Malaikat dari balik tembok itu terlihat seperti Secret Admirer… dari dulu aku suka cerita-cerita seperti itu… Layaknya seorang pengagum cinta… aku pasti akan mengembalikan kembali kedua sayap malaikatnya."_

_Wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah mendengar komentar Yunho. Ia segera mengambil plastik dan membungkus lukisan di sebelah kanan._

_"'Aku pilih yang ini…" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Semburat merah masih tertinggal di pipinya yang putih. Yunho pun ikut tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan bermain PS3-nya._

_Saat itulah Park Yoochun menyadari. Bahwa Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho sedang jatuh cinta._

***End of Flashback***

_Jaejoong-ah… Saranghae…_ Bisik Yoochun dalam keheningan. Suaranya tertelan di tenggorokan.

Dunia terkadang memang kejam. Ya, kan? Mempertemukan 3 orang anak manusia tak berdosa untuk dijerat oleh benang merah bernama takdir dalam ikatan cinta. Hingga salah satu di antaranya hancur berkeping-keping. Dipermainkan oleh takdir.

"Yoochun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Mm? Ya.." Ucapnya ragu-ragu.

Hening. Sunyi menghampiri mereka dalam jeda. Jaejoong menggenggam cangkir frappucino di tangannya. Alunan lembut sebuah permainan piano yang klasik melantun dari radio kecil itu lagi.

"Oh, iya… Aku belum sempat menanyakan kepadamu… Mengapa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Yoochun.

Jaejoong terdiam.

"Emm… Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Yunho? Jangan begitu Jaejoong. Yunho sebenarnya sangat mencintaimu kok…" Jelas Yoochun. Akan tetapi Jaejoong masih diam.

"Dia juga meneleponku tadi—"

Jaejoong langsung mendongak. Matanya melebar. "Dia… dia meneleponmu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ya." Yoochun tersenyum. "Nampaknya ia sangat tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu... Katanya ia akan sampai di rumahmu pada pagi hari." Yoochun tertawa kecil.

Alunan musik klasik yang tadi terdengar berhenti. Digantikan oleh suara seorang penyiar wanita.

_'Seorang pemuda yang baru saja membeli kue di daerah Chungnam tertabak mobil box ketika menyebrang…'_

"Wah… akhir-akhir ini banyak terjadi kasus kecelakaan ya?" Ucap Yoochun simpatik. "Padahal Akhir tahun seharusnya dihabiskan bersama keluarga dan kekasih…"

"Apakah ia berkata sesuatu tentangku?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan. Matanya menatap kembali pada Api unggun di hadapannya.

Yoochun hanya tersenyum lemah. _Sebegitunya kah kau merindukan Yunho? Jaejoong?_

"Dia bilang bahwa dia sangat merindukanmu." Jawab Yoochun. Berpindah dari sofa berwarna merah tempatnya duduk ke sisi Jaejoong. "Dia juga berkata bahwa dia sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu lagi denganmu…"

Tangan Jaejoong bergetar. Ia melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari cangkir Frappucino miliknya. Lalu mengenggam tangan Yoochun erat.

_'…Polisi mengatakan bahwa mobil box yang menabrak korban berhasil melarikan diri… Korban segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Sayangnya korban tidak dapat diselamatkan…'_ Suara radio masih bergema di dalam ruangan

"Joongie? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yoochun menarik pundak Jaejoong ke dalam pelukkannya. Khawatir. "Kau merindukannya? Tenanglah… Aku juga…"

"A.. Apa lagi… yang ia katakan…?" Jaejoong bertanya lagi. Suaranya bergetar. Serak. Pada saat itulah Yoochun menyadari bahwa butiran-butiran kristal telah berjatuhan dari mata Jaejoong.

"Joongie, Ada apa?" Yoochun menempatkan telapak tangannya yang hangat ke pipi Jaejoong, menyapu airmata yang bergulir dari sosok yang dicintainya itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Kenapa kau menangis? Jangan menangis. Dia akan kembali secepatnya! Besok pagi kita akan menyambutnya di rumahmu. Dia berkata bahwa hal yang dia inginkan hanyalah untuk berada di sampingmu. Menjagamu. Dia juga berkata bahwa sebentar lagi kerjaannya akan segera selesai. Dan dia bisa kembali ke Korea. Dia akan kembali kesini. Dan kalian berdua akan menghabiskan malam Tahun Baru bersama. Dia mencin—"

**PRAAANGG!**

Cangkir biru itu pecah berkeping-keping. Menghantam lantai marmer. Tangisan Jaejoong pecah. Genggaman tangannya di tangan Yoochun dipererat. Bibirnya berusaha menahan isakkan yang membuatnya kesulitan berbicara.

"Dia sudah tidak ada, Yoochun. Dia… sudah meninggal." Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara terbata-bata.

Mata Yoochun terbelalak lebar. Tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya. Apakah ia bermimpi?  
Suara radio kembali menguasai ruangan ketika Yoochun terdiam. Jaejoong membenamkan kepalanya ke pundak Yoochun.

_'… Belakangan diketahui, korban bernama Jung Yunho. Seorang pemuda yang baru saja kembali dari Jepang dan berniat membeli beberapa oleh-oleh di Chungnam untuk dibawanya ke Seoul. Polisi sudah memberitahu keluarganya… dan kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit Chungnam.'_

Yoochun melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Jaejoong. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu Yunho meneleponnya dan kini orang itu sudah tidak ada di dunia? Yoochun menggeleng. Tak terasa, airmata mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Ia mempererat pelukkannya.

"Maafkan aku, Joongie… Aku baru tahu. Maaf…" Yoochun mengecup pucak kepala Jaejoong. Suaranya bergetar. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Ini semua bukan salahmu…"

Secangkir Frappucino yang pecah. Dan juga secangkir Frappucino yang sudah mendingin. Menemani dua orang yang telah kehilangan seseorang yang mereka sayangi.

~THE END~

A/N : Yaahh~~ jangan bunuh sayaa! *nyumput di belakang ChunJae*  
Hehe… gw ama Citra kok bisa sama yak? Sama2 Aplot Fic Soulmates terlebih dulu/ Wew… Hikhik…

Awalnya gw mau bikin cerita sweet tentang JJ yang jadi waiter coffee shop. Terus Achun sebagai pelanggan yang selalu pesan 'Caramel Frappucino'. Tapi jadi ubah haluan ke angst… HAHA… *ditabok*

Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan.. TTwTT

Saya akan lebih aktif lagi di FFN! saya usahakan! YOSH!


End file.
